User talk:Xilinoc
Welcome Hi there, I'm Xilinoc, a chat moderator and member of the Policy and Standards Committee here on Bleach Wiki. Feel free to ask me anything about anything, be polite, and remember to sign your posts with four ~ so I can properly respond to you. Thanks in advance.--Xilinoc (talk) 05:59, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Tabs Totally saw your tabs at top of your page, totally stole them and colored them for meeee!! :Mwahahaha my Tabbages now!! Template Changes Hey Xil previously when you had said you were going over the templates I assumed you were just moving them to their own pages. Having realized you did this to alot of them and then with the recent chapter I saw you had not only moved them but changed them. There was a reasoning that we probably should have gone over why that isnt a good idea for alot of them. The Royal guard in particular. When you put pics on there the template goes from being streamlined to be being clunky and larger, on top of that there is a redundancy, point is to give some interesting info and then be capable of clicking the page link to go the actual page and seeing everything about that said character. Problem now is where as some of templates are fine for it (visoreds for example) others should be probably handled a different way if anything is to change on them at all. So i'll talk to you about it next time I see you.-- Changes Just a heads up Xil, I changed the template that provided the stuff you see in the drop down menu in the edit summary box, you're gonna have to go to your browser settings and clear the cache to see the changes. :To tailor it more towards what we do here on the wiki. Edit I just made an edit on Ichibei Hyosube's page. VIZ has just released chapter 545. The chapter mentions that his title is 'Manako Osho' meaning 'High Priest'. You could check the edit over and see if anything else is needed. Thanks. Tekken25 (talk) Thanks Yeah I just removed it, so take down the meta whatever. And if you talk to Sal ask him what I should do next on the background-- 04:40, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Spiritual Power Thanks for your help Xilinoc! I'm sorry I didn't sign my previous post.(Himelover567 (talk) 22:35, July 18, 2013 (UTC)) A request Hey, I've been neglecting some things for awhile due to illness and other random nonsense, but there has been many things concerning me lately, specifically the media project. I will admit that I have not kept it as organized as I should have. This is due to multiple things and I never got around to it because there wasn't enough interest...until recently, and by recently I mean you. You have done great work on several movie articles and other miscellaneous tasks that I want to see if you were intresting in taking the Lieutenant position. I would like to formerly restructure the project and have a refined focus.-- 19:48, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Awesome I will make the change effective.-- 21:29, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Regarding the Spiritual Pressure of the Three Stern Ritter Zaraki killed Sorry for wasting your time with adding those edits and forcing you to remove them, but as Akon stated, those Stern Ritter present during the battle had a certain level of spiritual power. Its all speculation but even if Kenpachi basically one hit them all more or less, it doesn't degrade their spiritual power, it is Kenpachi after all. Besides i doubt they would have expected his shikai to be so strong. So I thought it would be worth noting their spiritual power levels as such, despite their fights with him. Skitzo1 (talk) 21:35, July 21, 2013 (UTC) hey, i want to become a part of the grammar corner so please advise me as to how i can......also, tell me which articles can i work on and where can i find them??? Ichigosama (talk) 20:31, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Unbanning Ok I know you have read this (because I read somewhere that once you read comments and stuff on your Talk Page you put it here in the Archives) so why have you not responded to it? I was very nice and all sorts of things like that, and it has been way past the 2 Week Period that its supposed to be, so technically you guys are breaking your own rules, and I know how much you hate to do that. so please respond and unban me on chat since per your rules I am supposed to be unbanned. just saying. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 18:29, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Response If you want.-- Translation I wasn't actually trying to answer, I was simply ruling out a possibility. Plus, the T Corner does not seem to have anyone for Hebrew, so I don't see what was wrong with a simple rule-out. Re: Publisher's Summaries No problem.--User:Jushiro971 (talk) 20:06, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Testing for Giggles :Morphy boy said he thought for a while I was being serious in warning you!! Hahaha Chuckle!! Your career in mine Xilly boy!! You're my Test Subject Enjoy ^-^ Another Test Chat Meet me in there. Grammar I think someone forgot to move this guy up in the GC to Project Member (I swear he was probably eligible before he put his name on the table). Summons Lemurs is calling for Committee to meet in chat sometime today, preferrably after 9, when she's on. :9 PM EST to clarify, topic is the major overhaul coming to Wikia, this will seriously affect how we edit. ::Yes, 6 PM PST Almost forgot, here's your homework Chat Have we got a tale to tell you. Grammar Corner Membership Hey there. I'm really sorry about my lack of edits. College has got me quite busy, but I will yet my hardest to some grammar edits in there. Again, I'm sorry about that. Cheers, SilverRain (talk) 20:05, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the Treatment Thanks I learned alot from it.You are really nice. Come by whenever you need something finished. Roxas DeathSpear (talk) 21:25, September 2, 2013 (UTC) blog comments just wanted to tell you that the comment section of your latest chapter blog seem to be locked. was that on purpose?--Soul reaper magnum (talk) 22:53, September 10, 2013 (UTC) no problem, i'll keep a check on my end too--Soul reaper magnum (talk) 23:14, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah Xil, I'm getting the same thing Magnum's getting. The comments section reads "You cannot add a comment to the article." :I'm hoping on this problem bandwagon too.